<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>falling (deeper and deeper in love) by cherrybomb_marichat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713582">falling (deeper and deeper in love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat/pseuds/cherrybomb_marichat'>cherrybomb_marichat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shipping one with oneself, croissants and toothless children [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>., Adrichat, I can't believe I am writing this, Kisses, Light hurt, M/M, Mutual Pining, The author is tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat/pseuds/cherrybomb_marichat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrichat.... there really isn't much to say. Um.. there are kisses?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste &amp; Chat Noir, adrichat - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shipping one with oneself, croissants and toothless children [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>falling (deeper and deeper in love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sae_what/gifts">sae_what</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>How did I end up writing Adrichat? Blame it all on sae_writes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How did we get here? Was the silent question hanging in the air after the heated kiss. Adrien had a fierce blush on his cheeks as he stared into Chat Noir’s beautiful green eyes, cat-like eyes.</p><p>“I-I should go. Good night, Adrien.” Chat Noir scrambled out of Adrien’s room.<em> He didn’t call me “my prince”. I messed everything up.</em> </p><p>Adrien flopped onto his bed, with a frustrated groan into his pillow. If Chat Noir’s lips weren’t so damn captivating, none of this would have happened. If he didn’t have such a strong sexy body, that looked like it was sculpted by the gods, this whole mess could have been avoided. </p><p>Why was he such a mess? He could have kept his hands to himself and not let his teenage hormones take over. Why was the world so cruel to him?</p>
<hr/><p>Adrien looked at the latest footage on the Ladyblog. It was such a shame that there wasn’t much good footage on Chat Noir, he couldn’t understand why all of Paris flocked over Ladybug, but to each his own. Chat Noir was a true hero, he took all of those hits for Ladybug. He was an expert with that baton of his, and he was as handsome as hell.</p><p>Chat Noir had begun to visit shortly after he saved him from a mob of fans. It wasn’t as exciting as an akuma, but he was still eternally grateful. His fans were a bit much at times, and it was often overwhelming.</p><p>Later that evening Chat Noir had visited to check up on him. It had resulted in the two playing a few rounds of Ultra Mega Strike Three. (Chat was good, like scary good). They became fast friends. Just friends, nothing less, nothing more. Almost every evening he would come over and they would talk. About anything and everything.</p><p> Chat had dubbed him the nickname “prince” since he was like a prince(ss) stuck in a tower. (Adrien still blushed every time he used that nickname). So, Adrien’s decided it was only fitting if he called him “my knight”.  (That had managed to get Chat to blush)<br/>
It was no secret to Adrien that Chat Noir was hot, like sexy as hell hot. On one particular visit, he had called him “hot stuff”, Chat had simply chuckled and said “glad to see someone notices my physique”.</p><p>And now, Adrien kissed him, ruining their carefully built friendship. What would Chat think of him? What if he never wanted to talk to him again? What if-?</p><p>Adrien’s inner freak-out was interrupted by a knock on a window. He saw a black silhouette with strong, broad shoulders. He recognized those shoulders from miles away; it was Chat Noir. </p><p>Adrien gaped like a fish out of water at Chat. He came back! Even after what he did yesterday? Why? Why in the world would he come back? Unless… no, that’s wishful thinking. That could never happen.</p><p>Chat knocked at his window a second time. This time he actually went to open the window. </p><p>“C-Chat Noir. W-what brings you here this fine night?” Adrien asked nervously. </p><p>“I-I um came here to visit you.” Chat Noir looked bashfully to the ground, a look that Adrien had never seen on his face. Was he embarrassed?</p><p>“Oh? Really?” Adrien’s voice rose an octave. This was unexpected. First, he kissed Chat Noir. Now, Chat came back looking bashful and he still wanted to see him? </p><p>“Yeah. I-um about yesterday… I just -argh!” Chat Noir crashed his lips into Adrien’s. Their lips matched perfectly like the night before. Their tongues were dancing in tango, moving in perfect sync. Adrien’s hands were tugging on Chat’s hair, bringing them closer together, causing them to be skin-tight leather to nightclothes. They were so close that they could hear each other’s heartbeat in their ears. As they pulled back, Adrien could feel Chat Noir’s mint scent on his face. Adrien opened his eyes, full of desire and lust. </p><p>“I um Wow,” Adrien said breathlessly, after the unexpected kiss.</p><p>“I enjoyed the kiss last night, and I thought I would make it up to you.” Chat smirked.</p><p>“You enjoyed it?” Adrien asked flabbergasted. Last time he checked friends don’t kiss each other just because. But that could only mean… “You like me?”</p><p>“You aren’t the only hot stuff here, my prince.”</p>
<hr/><p>How did they end up like this? If you ask them, they can’t tell you, because the heart wants what it wants. They would tell you it all started with an unexpected kiss and unrequited feelings, but it worked out in the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to AlderaanianPrincess for beta-ing for me!</p><p>Join the cursed <a href="https://discord.gg/vY9uHE3gDn">Adrichat</a> server!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>